This invention relates to improved cord locking devices for retaining a cord or cords against longitudinal movement relative to the unit.
One type of cord lock currently on the market includes two essentially cup-shaped elements having telescopically interfitting cylindrical side walls one of which is slidably movable into and out of the other, with a spring resisting movement of the parts relatively together. The two cylindrical side walls contain apertures which are moveable to positions of alignment when the two elements are pressed relatively together, and through which apertures a cord or cords can extend, with the cords being locked against longitudinal movement relative to the interfitting parts when the latter are released for limited separating movement under the influence of the spring. The side wall apertures in the two cylindrical parts are of substantially circular configuration.